Ha, Told You So
by The-Lone-Star's-Southern-Belle
Summary: Just a fic. request i got. This is a hot steamy gay lemon so if you dont like it dont read. oh and remember please leave reviews. oh and so i wont have to put the disclaimers in the story I DONT OWN SMALLVILLE OR ANY OF THE SEXY CHARACTERS No longer 1shot
1. Chapter 1

Clark was stargazing in his barn that night, just like any other night, wondering about Lana and her most recent boyfriend Whitney. He really loved Lana; he loved her so much she was willing to step out of the picture if Whitney makes her happy. Heck, Whitney really wasn't that bad, he's almost as handsome as himself.

"Whoa, where that come from?" thought Clark stopping his line of thinking. One thing he knew for sure, he is not gay. Well at least he thinks he isn't gay. He loves Lana,

That makes him straight right? Or was he bisexual?

"Hey Clark are you in there?" called someone from the bottom of the barn.

"Yea up here" Clark responded. "Whitney, what are you doing here?" he asked after Whitney climbed to the top of the barn.

"Nothing really, just wanted to get to know you better since Lana talks a lot about you" said Whitney after taking a seat next to Clark.

"Yea?" questioned Clark "what did she about me?"

"That you're a good guy, a good fuck, a good friend" replied Whitney nonchalantly.

"HuH?!!" was Clark's brilliant response.

"She said you know how to fuck" responded Whitney hotly.

"Wwhy would she tell you that" mumbled Clark a bit flustered.

"Cuz I asked" whispered Whitney before crashing his mouth to Clark's in a heated lustful kiss.

'Holy Shit WTF is he doing' was the only thing running trough Clark's mind at the moment. He was too stunned to move so he just sat there with a shocked expression on his face. After a few second of no response Whitney moved up to whisper into Clark's ear, "I want you Clark. I want that dick you fucked Lana with up my ass".

Clark couldn't helped but be aroused by Whitney's words and gasped at the sensation running through his body. Whitney went back to Clark's mouth and got a response this time. He licked Clark's lower lip asking for entrance which was rapidly granted. Soon both tongues where in a fight for dominance not one gaining an advantage. When they finally broke apart for oxygen Clark mumbled "Fine, but don't complain to me when you can't walk properly after"

"Yea, like you're that good" smirked Whitney

"Wanna bet?" Clark responded back before attaching his mouth to Whitney's neck making him moan. Whitney shoved his arms under Clark's shirt feeling his ripped abs before continuing upwards. He finally felt Clark's nipple and pinched them. Clark let out a low deep moan and bit into Whitney's pulse point making him squeal. Clark chuckled while he raised himself up and took Whitney's shirt off so fast you wouldn't even think he moved.

"How did you…" began Whitney before being cut of by Clark "Don't ask just feel"

Clark latched his mouth on to one of Whitney's nipples, nipping and sucking until they became hard. Then he switched nipples giving it the same pleasurable treatment. Whitney looked down at his lover, loving the ministrations he was receiving.

"You have way too many clothes on" moaned Whitney before pushing Clark off him and striping him bare. He then attacked Clark's mouth again wrapping his arms around his lover's waist and giving his nice ass a squeeze. Clark reached down and cupped Whitney's erection through his pants stroking it. "Strip" Clark demanded and Whitney did just like the sex deprived guy he is. Clark then made Whitney kneel before him and pushed his erection to his face. "Suck" Clark commanded and Whitney started to suck on his dick like it was his favorite flavored Popsicle. "Fuck" moaned Clark as Whitney reached down and played with his balls "Shit stop before I cum" he pulled Whitney up and pushed him on the couch devouring his mouth. Clark disappeared for a second and reappeared with lube that seemed to come out of no where. He coated his fingers thoroughly with it before coating Whitney's black hole.

"Fuck, Clark put them in me already" whined Whitney tired of Clark's teasing. "Beg" demanded Clark, "Beg like the good little bitch you are"

"Please" panted Whitney "please put them in" Clark finally stuck two fingers in Whitney hitting his prostate dead on.

"Yes" screamed Whitney

"Like that?" asked Clark huskily. All Whitney could do was moan in response. Clark stuck a third finger in penetrating deeper and making his lover screams with pleasure again.

"Damn it Clark FUCK me already" demanded Whitney. Clark didn't need to be told twice and rammed his dick all the way up Whitney's ass. Whitney gave a cry of pleasure and pain while Clark tried his hardest not to move and give his lover time to adjust to his size. After a few minutes Whitney was ready and Clark started to move in a semi fast rhythm. Soon both lovers were panting and sweating trying to reach that blissful peak.

"Fuck Whitney, so hot….so tight" panted Clark pounding away into Whitney. "Shit yes… Clark… ugh…. Harder" moaned Whitney. Clark obeyed with out any argument pulling Whitney's leg over his shoulder causing him to penetrate his lover deeper.

"Fuck Yes" screamed Whitney seeing fireworks as he reached his climax. Clark felt Whitney's mussels clamp around him like a vise forcing his own release soon after.

Both lay there exhausted and panting trying to regain their breath.

"Shit" groaned Whitney "Can't move"

"HA, told you so" smirked Clark before having on other passionate make out session with his lover.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, its me again. I decied to make this fic a two-shot since I got so many good reviews from my first chapter. Thanks by the way I really appreciate it. So in this chapter im going to make Whitney top. Oh and please dont forget to R&R. Much luv, loony-mary**

Clark had just help win an other game and the crowed was going crazy. He saw Lana and Whitney in the bleachers and looked away. He couldn't help but feel that pang of jelousy when he saw them together. What made him uncomftrable was that he didn't know if he was jelousy because Whitney was with Lana or if it was because Lana was with Whitney. Clark shook his head to get rid of his thoughts and went into the locker room with the rest of his team mates.

Whitney couldn't help but feel heat course through him when he saw Clark play. He could see his mussels ripple under his skin and his sweat roll down his body reminding him of that one night in his barn. He wanted Clark, and he wanted him bad. He was going to have Clark today and there was nothing that could stop him.

Clark took his time getting his things together, he wasn't in a hurry and he didn't want to see Lana and Whitney together again. He finally got his regular clothing ready and headed for the showers. He noticed he was the only one left in the locker rooms, 'owell the better for me' he thought. He turned on the shower and let the water spray over his body relaxing his mussels and tension.

Whitney sneeked in the locker room after he made sure all the other people left and locked the door. He checke if Clark was still in the shower before taking of his clothes and walking towards him. He stopped a few feet away to admire the hunk in front of him before stepping in behind him and wrapping his arms around the other's waste.

Clark was startled when he felt arms come around his waste, he did here someone come in but he thought it was probably one of the football players who forgot to take thier stuff. When he felt warm kisses on his back he bacame even more alarmed. 'Who in the hell....' he began to think before he herd _his_ voice.

"Hey sexy, great game today" murmured Whitney huskily nibbling on his ear lobe.

"Whitney?"asked Clark "What are..." he began to question before being interupted by Whitney's hot mouth attacking his own. He gave in to his lover's kiss loving the way Whitney made his blood burn with lust.

"I want you Clark" whispred Whitney hotly after they broke apart "I want you right now. You have no idea how much you turn me on when you play"

Whitney grabbed Clark's erection stroking it making Clark shiver and moan, a deep throty moan in the back oh his throat.

"Whitney" groanned Clark

"Yes?" qustioned Whitney kissing his way down Clark's body playing with his lover's nipples befor continuing downward to play with his lover's erection.

"Stop teasing me" growled Clark making Whitney chuckle before sucking Clarks erection. Clark was leaning on the wall, one hand on Whitney's head enjoying the sensations that coursed through his body. Whitney deep-throated Clark and made him spill his seed into Whitney's mouth. Clark watched Whiteny swallow his cum with half lided eyes and move upward giving him a heated kiss. Clark moaned into Whitney's mouth as he felt Whitney sticking a finger in him streching his passage. Panting, Whitney turned Clark over and kneeled down to lick his lover opening. Whitney was so hard he was in pain. He needed release soon. He removed his mouth from clark's ass and added two fingers in scissoring him. After a while he added three and searched for Clark's prostate. He founded in a few stroke and made Clark moan and shiver.

"Are you ready?"asked Whitney lifting himself up and alaigning his erections with Clark's passage.

"Yea" Clark replied closing his eyes tightly when he felt Whitney's erection go inside him.

Whitney sucked in a breath when he felt how tight Clark was. It much effort for him to remain still, but he did. Clark tightened his ass making Whitney groan and begin to move gaining speed quickly. Both were lost in the feelings of each other. The sweat was mixed with the water and both bodies were soaked.

Whitney was so close but he wanted Clark to release before him so he grabbed clarks staff and started fishting it.

"Ugh...Whitney....Yes......ugh......harder" panted out clark screwing his eyes shut reaching that heavanly peack.

Whiney groaned and released his seed into Clark he tried to hold it but he could not any longer. After feeling Whitney fill him up Clark released into the wall moaning his lovers name and slumping into the wall. Whitney fell on top of Clark panting,kissing his lover's neck, and murmuring sweet nothings. After a few minutes he lifted him self up and Clark shut off the showers. Both got out and changed in silence. Clark looked up at Whitney when he was done and was shocked at the intense stare that his lover was giving him. Whitney then smirked and pushed Clark back into the lockers before having an other heated make out sesssion.

"We need to do this again" smirked Whitney before kissing Clark again unlocking the door and stepping out leaving a stunned clark behind.


End file.
